


A million dreams

by scorpiusshug



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Greatest Showman soundtrack, Inspired by a song title, M/M, Muggle AU, One Shot, Scorbus, Scorpius Malfoy - Freeform, Summer Fic, a million dreams, albus potter - Freeform, scorbus muggle au, scorbus one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusshug/pseuds/scorpiusshug
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is the last descendant of the prestigious Malfoy line. Albus Potter enjoys helping his dad out with his work, desperate to catch a glimpse of the young heir.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81
Collections: Scorbus Song Fics





	A million dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my submission too Sunshinescorp’s song fic collection.  
> My song was “A million dreams” from the Greatest Showman. This fic is inspired mostly by the lyrics, but also loosely from the scene from the film: which is just beautiful and my fave part of the entire movie! I hope you like my interpretation <3

Albus Potter had always believed in magic, not the kind of magic with spells and broomsticks and all that nonsense, but the magic of the stars glowing in the night sky, a bumblebee gently floating to and fro, laughter of the ones he loved. He felt it now- magic that is, as he glanced up at the blonde boy who was engrossed in his studies, turning the pages as fast as he could, drinking up all the knowledge as if his life depended on it. 

Albus knew he wasn’t supposed to interact with Mister Malfoy. He knew his job was to patiently follow around his father and help out with any odd jobs, His dad had worked as a Cook at Malfoy Manor ever since Albus could remember. The Manor was so different to his own home, the Potters cottage was always full, shrieks of delight piercing the air as he and his siblings tumbled around their shared room having a pillow fight, various family members inviting themselves over to stay and baking home made biscuits with the children, his parents singing a very off-key duet together, dancing barefoot on the kitchen floor.  
The sound of silence hung heavily around the Manors halls, the loneliness clung to the walls, the five remaining members of the prestigious Malfoy line inhabiting the giant space. The two eldest members of the Malfoy family- Lucius and Narcissa, had taken an extreme disliking to Albus after he had traipsed mud all over the polished marble floors as he had ran down to the kitchens to show his dad the snail he had found and was desperate to keep as a pet. He tried to avoid them and their remarks about how he was a ‘disgraceful and insolent young boy’ in fact, he would have stopped going completely to help out at the Manor, if it weren’t for Astoria and her son.  
Astoria had been the one to offer Albus’s father a job working as the head chef of the manor after she realised that the Potter family were going through a bit of a tough time financially, she had worked as a primary school teacher until the illness had prevented her from leaving the house, and had always been Albus’s favourite, she was particularly fond of all the cupcakes the Potter children would bring in for charity bake sales, and had spotted all the signs of problems in the family: Albus only wearing his brothers way too big hand me down uniform to school, the big bags under Harry’s eyes at drop off that stretched deeper and deeper into his skin, and had eventually decided that enough was enough and asked him to take a job at the Manor. 

Whenever Albus visited, he would wander around the forest near his house, delicately selecting the most beautiful flower he could find and bringing them up to Astoria in her room where she would teach him how to identify the type of plant, he was always hoping to brighten her day with nature as he knew she was too frail to adventure out into the world herself anymore. 

But the real reason Albus kept insisting on trailing his father around his work, was the youngest member of the family, the only heir to the Malfoy name: Scorpius.  
Albus had first spotted him chasing the strange looking birds around the Malfoy grounds and had tugged on his fathers sleeve and questioned him on who the boy was, and why he didn’t go to the local village school with him.  
He had soon learnt that he was Astoria and Draco's son, and he was homeschooled, so that was why Albus hadn’t seen him before.

Albus had marched up to him and introduced himself on his second visit to the Manor, he had stuck out his hand, just like he’d seen his dad do in a way of greeting, and introduced himself as “Albus, Al, my name is Albus.”  
Scorpius had curiously stuck his hand out back and gently shook it, answering with “Hello Scorpius, I mean, I’m Scorpius, you’re Albus!”  
Giggles had burst out from the both of them as they let go of the handshake, just for Albus to be pulled away from him by his dad.  
“We best be getting off to work then Albus.” Harry had said. “We don’t want you bothering this nice boy now do we?”  
Scorpius had insisted that Albus wasn’t a bother, but Albus was still dragged off to the kitchens by his dad, and had spent the rest of the afternoon in a sulk.

Ever since then the two boys had shared little moments, green eyes meeting grey, Albus pulling silly faces at Scorpius in an attempt to hear his gentle laugh break the silence of the manor, occasional conversations before Albus was pulled away or Scorpius was told off by his grandad for not focusing on his studies. 

As he watched Scorpius getting along with his work, he was intently scribbling down notes into a notepad with a huge textbook propped up on his lap, Albus felt that spark of magic light up in him, and noticing that his grandparents were nowhere to be seen, scurried over to where Scorpius was sat.  
“What are you studying?” He asked  
Scorpius looked up, startled.  
“Albus! Hello!” He gasped. “Oh, er, this? It’s astronomy!” Albus hopped up onto the arm of the chair and peered down at the complex notes that were sprawled across the pages, his legs resting incredibly close to Scorpius’s. “That looks really difficult” he remarked.  
“It’s fascinating!” Scorpius replied. “In fact, I’m named after this constellation!” He pointed at a diagram of stars clustered together in the vast expanse of the universe.  
“It’s beautiful!” Albus murmured.  
The delicate sound of the piano being played floated around the room. “That’ll be my Dad.” Scorpius explained. “He’s been practising, it’s the song he and mum first danced too, at a fancy ball in town, he plays it too cheer her up on her bad days.”  
Albus stood up suddenly and stuck his hand out, having flashbacks to the first time they met. “Will you dance with me?” He asked, putting on his poshest voice.  
Scorpius reached out and Albus pulled him up. They stumbled around each other, limbs all over the place, spinning around on the marble floors, neither of them coordinated, but both lost in the magic of the moment, up until a large crash brought them tumbling back to reality.  
Albus had spun into a shelf, and shattered an antique vase.  
“Oh my god oh my god I’m so sorry.” Albus managed to stutter out. 

“Get out of my house.” A stern voice came from the doorway, and Albus turned to see Lucius, his face pulled tight in anger. “I’m so sorry sir” Albus uttered, wishing the floor would swallow him up.  
“How dare you come into my house, distract my grandson from his studies and break our dearest possessions.”  
His dad had run into the room to see what all the commotion was and dissapointment clouded on his face. “Go on son. It’s best you went home now.” He led him to he front door and told him he’d try and fix the mess, but ended up raising his voice and shouting at Albus “Why couldn’t you have been more careful, you know we can’t afford to replace anything, why do you always do this?” The words stung deep into Albus, and he ran out of the Manor, following the sandy path down to the beach, not wanting to return home, tears streaming down his face as he felt that feeling of never being good enough flood his soul once more.

He collapsed onto the sand and watched as the waves crashed onto the beach. His dad would never trust him again after that, if they insisted they paid to get it repaired they would never be able to afford it, and his mind kept reminding him that poor Scorpius would probably be facing the wrath of his grandparents right now for getting distracted by scum like himself.

A voice cut into his negative thoughts and filled him with sunlight. “Albusssssss” it called out.  
“Scorpius? What are you doing out here?” He asked.  
“I came to find you!” He smiled down at Albus. “Mum insisted I followed you, she said she saw you from her window and that I simply had to follow you. Are you okay?”  
“Better now you’re here.” Albus replied  
“I come out here a lot, when I need to think. It’s beautiful isn’t it? It helps me take my mind off things you know?”  
Albus nodded intently. 

“Did you know they want to send me away. To a boarding school? It’s a family tradition.” Scorpius sighed as he spoke, “but I don’t want to leave mum, or my house and the beach and the peacocks and my library and er, I know we haven’t had much time together, but err you.”

“When do you go?” Asked Albus.  
“A week.”  
“Well that settles it then, we’re going to have the best week of our lives.” 

And they did. Albus woke up early each morning and jogged to the manor, taking his friend on adventures each day. They ran through the forest and were pirates, explorers or even princes. They skimmed pebbles across the steely grey lake, letting out whoops of joy when the other managed to get a good bounce. They sat up with Astoria in her room as she taught them how to use her watercolour paints, Scorpius admitted he much preferred writing about things than drawing them, but Albus discovered he seemed to have a bit of a knack for it. They rolled up their trousers and paddled in the freezing cold waters of the English sea, splashing each other until they returned home soaked to the bone. They tumbled around the kitchens, baking homemade carrot cake -with carrots Albus had proudly picked from his families vegetable patch. Sometimes they would just sit, on their spot on the beach and talk, Scorpius confessed his nervousness for what lay ahead, the worry that crushed him that he wouldn’t make any friends, the anxiousness about being away from his family, and how much he was going to miss his friend. 

Before they knew it a week was up, and they hurriedly scribbled down addresses and promised to write too each other as often as they could, and then it was on too goodbyes. Albus decided he couldn’t possibly express all he wanted to tell him with words, so instead opted for a bone crushing hug. 

Albus waited patiently for letters from Scorpius, every morning he would run outside and check the Potter families post box, feeling a sense of joy wash over him every time he saw his own name, written in elegant blue handwriting. Scorpius would describe how beautiful the grounds where, and Albus would find himself imagining he was there with him. Albus would send updates on the shenanigans of the Potter family, how Lily had decided to take up embroidery, which girl James had fallen in love with that month, what mischief their family cat had ended up in, and the new recipes that his dad had been trying out. 

The next few years of Albus’s life passed by, memories being created in technicolour, tears and laughter and everything in between. But one thing remained the same. Every night he would lie in bed, a million dreams keeping him wide awake. He dreamt about Scorpius, the pair of them reading together as rain poured down outside the window, Scorpius teaching Albus how to play the piano, a million colours bursting into one as he remembered hugging him and the world which they could build for themselves. 

Albus often found himself gravitating towards the spot on the beach, he would bring his paints along with him, and settle down on the sand and create, he felt at home there, surrounded with the ghosts of his eleven year old self. He would often visit Astoria, who he knew watched him from her window, making sure he was safe, to show her his paintings. 

The day had started out like most others, Albus had been running late for school and grabbed a piece of toast, struggling to sort out his tie as he scrambled down the winding lane that led to the old school building. He had snuck into his seat and sat, day dreaming and doodling whilst his teacher droned on and on about some famous poet, counting down the seconds till the day was over.  
As soon as the clock ticked over to three o’clock, he grabbed his things and headed out into the summers afternoon, ready to relax by the ocean.

What he wasn’t expecting, was for his spot to be occupied. A very tall figure was standing, skimming rocks across the waves. A very tall figure with the blondest hair Albus had ever seen. Hair he would recognise anywhere. 

“Scorpius?!!!!” Albus found himself shouting.  
The boy turned around and grinned back at him. “ALBUSSSSSS” he shrieked, as Albus ran up and pulled him into a hug. Scorpius had grown a lot from when they were just eleven and Albus found that the boy now towered over him, making the logistics of the hug very difficult, but they managed, and Albus felt as if he never wanted to let go of him ever again. 

The sun had began to set, creating a whimsical painting of pale pink and purple in the sky, and Albus found himself beginning to shiver, and realised he was pressing himself closer and closer to Scorpius. Although they had written to each other frequently enough, six years apart was an awfully long time, and paper and pen could never come close to the warm body with the most imaginative mind sat next to him. They spoke about everything and nothing all at once and Albus finally felt like he was home again. 

The sky had darkened now, and stars glittered above them. Scorpius pointed up, “Thats the Scorpius Constellation, you know, the one I’m named after.”  
Albus looked up and muttered. “It’s beautiful.” 

“You said that to me once before.” Scorpius was looking at him intently, the distance between them sparkling with magic.  
“I know.” Albus said. Suddenly the distance between them was no more as they crashed their lips together.

Constellations, raindrops, worn down pages of books all spun around them and and enveloped them completely. Albus felt whole again, and in that moment, the two of them were infinite. 

“You know, I dreamt about you every night I was away.” Scorpius whispered into the darkness, Albus laughed and put his lips to his again, only when they stopped and gasped for air did he mutter: “me too.”


End file.
